The Way I Felt & The Way I Still Feel
by BlazingSpirit1984
Summary: Just laying here on my bed trying to get some sleep but all I can think about is Ashley and how it would feel to finally kiss her. rated m just in case. Spashley ;D
1. Chapter 1

**The Way I Felt & The Way I Still Feel**

**Couple: **Spencer Carlin/Ashley Davies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Of Nowhere or the charecters well except for two of them that you meet in chapter 2.

**Summery: **_Just laying here on my bed trying to get some sleep but all I can think about is Ashley and how it would feel to finally kiss her._

**AN:** This is my first fanfic ever so I hope that you all like it and thank you for reading, enjoy. Spencers thoughts are in italic.

**Chapter 1**

_Just laying here on my bed trying to get some sleep but all I can think about is Ashley and how it would feel to finally kiss her. I know that she has feelings for me and yet I'm still afraid to let her know how I really feel_.

"That's it, tomarrow I will tell her how I feel and everything will be perfect, finally." Spencer said still a little unsure if she could actually bring herself to do it.

"Ugh! It's probably too late by now anyways, I mean she told me how she felt in high school and that was like three years ago. Am I really supposed to believe that she still feels that way for me." Spencer rambled on feeling really sad.

"I just wish that I would have told her then (sigh) and then we would be together right now instead of me being here in my tiny one bedroom appartment all alone and unhappy. Thats just great Spencer Carlin now you're talking to yourself, what would Ash think of you now? I know exactly what she would think, that I was crazy or something. Oh great now I'm answering myself too."

Spencer turned over too look at her alarm clock and it read 11:00 P.M. and as she was getting ready to turn back over her cellphone began to ring. She reached over and picked up her cell from the nightstand and noticing that it was Ashley she answered it pretty quickly.

"Hey Ash." Spencer said maybe a little too excited. _Great Spence just let her know how eager you are to talk to her._ "Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Ashley replied noticing how excited Spencer was. "No, no of course not. Can't sleep is all, how about you?" She said finally able to calm down her excitement. "Can't sleep either but I was also wondering if maybe you would like to go with me, Kyla, Aiden and Glen to the new club, **Club Desire **tomarrow night?"Asked Ash a little hesitant and hoping that she'd say yes. _Say yes Spence, say yes come on now you can do it._ " Ye...yeah of course it sounds like it'll be fun so where do we meet." "At my place at 7:00, we could have dinner and then meet everyone there, sound good?" Ash asked really hoping that she'd say yes. "Yeah sounds great I'll be there at 7:00." She said all excited again. "Ok 7:00 it is, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep... night." "Night." Spence said as she hung up her cell.

_Yes, yes, yes I can tell her at dinner tomarrow. Well maybe I should wait till we get to the club. No, I think I'll tell her afterwards, after everyone has left and gone home. Yeah we will both have some drinks in us and it will be easier to talk right? Unless I get too nervous and drink way too much and a drunk Spencer is a really horny Spencer wait maybe thats a good thing._ Spence was thinking with a smirk on her face.

As Spencer was thinking about Ashley and how she couldn't wait till tomarrow she finally fell asleep.

_Hmm what to ware, what to ware? My pink tube top? No not that. The orange blouse? Ugh, of course not._ "Yes! My blue halter top and my tight black jeans. I know how much she loves seeing me in them." _Ok only an hour to shower, get ready and make it over to Ashleys on time, damn I better hurry._

_Finally, I'm ready to go. _With twenty minutes to spare Spence got in the car and headed over to Ash's place.

_Come on Spence you're here, now get off your butt and go knock on Ashleys door. As I was fastly approaching the door I was beginning to get even more nervous than I was before. As I got ready to knock, the door flew open and there stood Ash in her black halter top and a sexy skirt, really sexy and all I could do is stand there and stare in awe._ "Wow, you look amazingly sexy... not that you didn't look sexy before... I mean... you look great." Spencer said nervously. "Thanks Spence, so do you. " Replied Ashley with a wide grin on her face.

"Come on in dinner will be ready in ten." Ash said while she headed twards the kitchen. Spencer closed the door then followed Ashley.

"Mmmm smells good, what is it?" She asked while trying to peek over Ashleys shoulder. "It's gumbo... you like?" Ash asked. "Mmmm yes very much so, as long as you have all the right stuff." Spencer replied. "I have all the right stuff." Ashley said winking at Spencer with a smirk on her face.

_Oh my god I'm blushing so bad right now I just know it, maybe she won't notice. Yeah right who am I kidding._

"Sooo, when are we supposed to meet everyone at the club?" Spence asked trying to ignore what Ashley just said.

A little bumbed that spence didn't say anything to what she said but still happy that she was able to make her best friend blush Ash decided to just go with it. "Around 9:00 and the club closes at 2:00 A.M. I believe."

"Ok cool. Sence dinners almost done do you want me to go and set the dining room table?" She asked hoping to get a few minutes to calm herself. "Nope... it's already been done but you can go have a seet and I'll be there in a minute with the food." Ashley replied. "Oh and can you get the wine from the freezer please, I got your faveorate."

After Spencer grabbed the wine she headed to the dining room and she couldn't help but notice the romantic scene before her.

_Wow I can't believe she did this. Ashley had some candles out and some light music playing in the backround, my faveorate flowers as a center piece on the table, awww how sweet. Wait does that mean that she does still want me? Well maybe I'm just reading too much into it and she's just trying to make it nice for her best friend._

Spencers thoughts were interupted when Ash came walking into the room with the food setting it on the table and then taking her seet.

"Bon appetit." Ash said while pouring some wine into their glasses.

As they started eating Spence couldn't help but think about how much trouble Ashley went through to put all this together and even though it made her happy to know that she was willing to do all this for her she was still just as nervous as ever.

_Ok Spence... play it cool.___"You're mom really ran off with some guy from England?" _Yeah real smooth Spence real smooth._

"Well not just some guy in her words a really rich guy." Ashley replied while laughing which made Spencer laugh as well.

_Well at least I didn't totally screw it up, thanks to Ash who really is my best friend and hopefully more really soon, really, really soon. Just wanna wake up by her side every morning and make love every chance we get. Of course and tell her how much I love her every single day and night if you know what I mean._

"Helloooo, earth to Spence... are you ok?" Ashley asked a little worried for her friend.

"Hu? Me? Am I ok? Sorry yeah of course I'm ok." Spencer said while blushing which didn't go unoticed by Ashley. "I was just thinking." She added still blushing.

"About what?" Ash asked really curious to what had Spence blushing so bad.

"I...I...I ummm, just stuff." Spence replied nervously.

_Man this is really hard but I don't think that I'm ready to tell her just yet. Please don't make me say it yet Ash please don't._

Seeing that Spencer was in distress Ash decided to let it slide for now.

"Hey you want to watch a movie till its time to leave? I just gotta clean things up first and then we can pop a movie in, hows that sound?" Ashley asked hoping to get a yes.

"Sure that sounds great. You want some help cleaning up?" Spencer asked.

"No thanks, I got it. Just go sit down and relax I'll be there in a few." Ash replied.

"All right." She said back to Ashley as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for her.

_Hmmm I wonder what movie she's going to pick. I hope it's not __**The Goonies**__ don't get me wrong or anything I love that movie I used to watch it all the time. It just seems that whenever me and Ash watch a movie together anymore it's allways that one and a girl can only watch a movie sooo many times before before it starts to get old. Who knows maybe if she waits long enough I'll actually watch it with her again._

Spencers thoughts were enterupted when Ashley came walking in and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey." Ash said. "Hey. Spence replied. "So hows about we watch **D.E.B.S.**?" Ashley asked. "I know it's cheesey and everything but I really love it.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Spencer replied. "Great it's settled then... **D.E.B.S.** it is." Ash said while popping in the dvd, sitting back down and pressing play.

As they were watching the movie the time flew by and it was almost time to go. Ash had already called a cab which they both agreed on sence they had been drinking and planned on drinking even more at the club. So all they had to do was freshen up and hop in the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Memories are in bold and italics together and song lyrics are, well the same LOL. Hmmm ok Spencers thoughts are still just in regular italics lol. The drinks I looked up online except for one I named after a show cause I thought it would be funny lol. Oh singers and song titles will be mentioned at the end of the chapter, enjoy. =0}**

As the cab arrived out in front of the club Spencer reached over to pay the cab driver when Ashley stopped her. "Hey I got this. Tonight is on me." She said with a nose crinkling smile. _God I love that smile._ "Ok but next time is on me." Spencer responded with a head tilt.

When they got in the club spencer spotted Aiden and Glen grinding on the dance floor to their favorite song. _Damn it, that's not something that I want to remember._

_**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<strong>_

_**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**_

_**Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be**_

_**Spencer set down her bag as she walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. **__Hmmm I wonder, should I make a sandwitch or shall I go with pop tarts? Ok pop tarts it is._

_**While she was putting her pop tarts in the toaster she heard music coming from her brothers room. **__I thought I was the only one home, I guess not. Well sence Glens home I should go and pay him the five bucks that I owe him._

_**As Spence climbed up the stairs to Glens room she started to hear someone elses voice so she knew that he wasn't alone but it sounded like another guy, a familiar guy but she just couldn't put a face to the voice. (Knock) no answer (knock) and again no answer.**_

_Fine I'll just go in. __**Spence opened the door and saw something that she never thought she'd see in a million years and wished she never had.**_

_**"Spencer, what the hell! Get out of my room!" Glen Yelled as he jumped up really fast while in the process knocking Aiden off of him and on to the floor. "Damn it, get out!" He shouted again.**_

_I was so shocked that it took a minute before I realized that Glen was yelling at me and Aiden was scrambling to find all his clothes and then I turned around and got the hell out of there._

_Damn it, I remembered. And now I'm scard for life... again._

_**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<strong>_

_**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)**_

As the song was ending the DJ began to speak. " Hey, hey, hey this is DJ Langston in the house, and sence tonight is our opening night we are having a karaoke night." Everyone in the crowed cheered and looked excited for karaoke. "And if everything gos great then we'll start having it once a week on Friday nights."

Another song began to play as DJ Langston was finnishing what she was saying. "Karaoke will begin in thirty minutes, anyone who wants to sing a song just come see me and I'll sign you up."

Ash and Spence headed on over to the table where they saw Glen and Aiden take a seat. "Hey evryone." Ashley and Spencer said in unison. "Hey, about time, hi." Aiden, Glen and Kyla said simultaneously.

When we took our seats Aiden and Glen got up and asked if we wanted anything to drink. "Sure I want **pop the cherry **please." Kyla replied. "**Slippery nipple **please." Spencer and Ashley replied in unison making all of them laugh including themselves.

Glen and Aiden took off to get their drinks while Ash, Spence and Kyla stayed behind. "Hey Spence, your parents invited to the barbecue next Friday and said I could bring someone if i wanted." Said Kyla "So have you asked anyone yet?" Asked Ashley. "Sadly, no." She replied.

"Don't worry you'll meet someone who'll sweep you off your feet and gladly take you to the barbecue." Spencer said hoping to boost her spirits. "I sure hope so." Kyla said and smiled in responce.

"Hey, I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." Ashley said as she got up and headed twards the restroom quickly making both Spencer and her sister Kyla laugh.

"DJ Langston?" Ash asked. "Yes? What's your name and what will you be singing?" Replied the DJ.

"Ashley Davies and well I...I was kind of ummm hoping to sing **When I Met The Girl **by **Big Kid.**" Ashley said hoping that they had it and even if they didn't she was hoping that DJ Langston would let her sing it anyways. "Great I love that song, ok you're number five make sure you're ready before you go on, oh and there's nothing to be nervous about I'm sure you are going to do fantastic." DJ Langston said trying to ease Ashleys nerves.

"Thanks, but the singings not what I'm nervous about." Ash replied with a nervous grin. "Yeah? Really? Then what are you so nervous about?" She asked genuinely conserned.

"(Sigh) Singing to the woman I love about how I really feel about her and hoping that she feels the same way too." Ash replied as her grin grew into a big smile. "Awww how sweet, I hope that it works out between the two of you and good luck." DJ Langston Said with a bright smile. "Thanks!" Ashley replied.

"Kyla?" Spencer asked. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Well, do you think that maybe by some chance that Ash might still have feelings for me?" Spence asked while blushing. _Yeah like that didn't sound pathetic. Come on Spence no more blushing, yeah like that's gonna happen._

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Ashley asked as she sat back down at their table noticing that Spence was blushing and now even more. "Nothing, just about the guys and how long its been sence they took off to get the drinks." Spencer replied very quickly.

_Almost as if on cue here comes Aiden and Glen along with Madison and who I can only assume to be her new boy toy of the week, I mean seiously who needs a new guy evry week right? Right! There I go answering myself again, oh well._

"Hey guys, we ran into Madison and this is her new boyfriend Chris." Aiden said while giving everyone their drinks. As everyone said hi they introduced themselves.

"So what drinks did you two get?" Asked Glen. "I ordered the **Tropical Orgasm.**" Madison replied. "And I got **The** **Weakest Link**." Chris also replied. Everyone looked confused as Glen asked "What's **The** **Weakest Link**?" With a big smile on his face Chris replied. "Water." Which made everyone laugh."

"So you don't drink?" Asked Spencer. "Never have and never plan on it, just don't care too is all." Replied Chris. "That's cool, wish I had the will power to do that." Spence said with a pouty face. "Yeah and now you guys have a designated driver." Said Chris with a half smirk.

_Wow his half smirk is kind of sexy. Madison probably thinks that too but noone even comes close to Ash. She is the most sexeist person ever and if that sounds cheasy, well I don't care cause she is, she really is._

"Hey guys I'll be back in a bit there's something that I gotta do." Ashley said while taking off before anyone could say anything. "What was that all about?" Madison asked looking at Spencer. "I have no idea." Said Spencer with a head tilt and a confused look.

Ahley hurried behind stage and got ready to go on. "Come on I can do this I know I can, right?" Ash said to herself or so she thought. "Of course you can you've got nothing to worry about, now get out there and sing your heat out." Replied DJ Langston. A little startled Ashley replied. "Thanks!"

As Ash walked onto the stage she was handed the mic and began to speak into it. "Hey evryone I'm Ashley Davies and I'm going to sing **When I Met The Girl By Big Kid.**"

She was happy to see the crowd go wild but all she really wanted was to see Spencer's reaction. Looking around untill she finally locked eyes with Spence. Spencer looked so beautiful, so confused and so happy all at the same time wich made Ashley very happy and ready to sing.

As the gang heard Ashley's voice they all turned twards the stage as Chris says "I think that's what it was all about!" with a half smirk.

Spencer locked eyes with Ash and she could see the love in them. As Spence began to smile Ashley started to sing.

_**When I met the girl  
>I lost my mind<br>'Cause she is the only one that turns  
>My world upside down<strong>_

_**When I met the girl  
>She stole my heart<br>Right from the start  
>I knew she saw right through me, already knew me, makes me crazy, Oh Yeah!<strong>_

_She's gotta be singing about me right? Yeah of course she is there's no doubt about it, none at all. God I love her so much._

_**(chorus)  
>Girl gives me feelings I never had before<br>Blushin' under cover, she's like no other  
>I never had a reason to love like this before<br>Girl gives me feelings, oh yeah!  
>'Cause I can't get her out of my mind<br>I can't get her out of my mind- at all**_

_**When I met the girl, she changed my world  
>She is the only one that turns my world upside down<br>At the end of the day  
>I call her name<br>Gives me this feeling when she calls back, turns her head, smiles at me, oh yeah!**_

Ashley kept on singing to Spencer as they kept looking into eachothers eyes losing all thought of the people around them. To Ash and Spence they were the only two in the room.

_**(chorus  
>Girl gives me feelings I never had before<br>Blushin' under cover, she's like no other  
>I never had a reason to love like this before<br>Girl gives me feelings, oh yeah!  
>'Cause I can't get her out of my mind<br>I can't get her out of my mind- at all**_

_**When I met the girl...**_

_**Ask me what I dream of  
>Ask me what I think of<br>When I'm not with you  
>Ask me what I dream of<br>Ask me what I think of  
>When I'm not with you<br>When I'm, not with you**_

_**When I met the girl  
>I lost my mind<br>'Cause she is the only one that turns my world upside**_

_**(chorus)  
>Girl gives me feelings I never had before<br>Blushin' under cover, she's like no other  
>I never had a reason to love like this before<br>Girl gives me feelings, oh yeah!  
>'Cause I can't get her out of my mind<br>I can't get out of my mind- at all**_

_**When I met the girl- I met the girl  
>When I met the girl- I met the girl<strong>_

As the song ended the crowed went wild again. Ashley hopped off the stage and walked straight to Spencer without even unlocking their eyes for a second. As Ashley took Spencer by the hand she asked. "Would you care to dance?" "Uh... yes I'd love to." Replied Spencer with a huge smile.

They walked out to the dance floor grooving and grinding into eachother.

_Oh god this feels good, really good. I may have been drinking but I'm not drunk, off drinking that is. I'm totally drunk off Ashley, I feel so horny. We should so go back to my place right now._

Ashley was all over Spencer untill she stopped and rested her head against Spencers. "I love you Ash." "I love you too Spence." "Should we go back to my place?" Asked Spencer. "Most definitely!" Replied Ashley.

As they got back to the table they said their goodbyes and took of before anyone could sy anything. "Like we don't know what they're gonna do and it's about time too." Aiden said with a grin and made evryony spit out their drinks. Chris just laughed and thought it was funny. "Ewwwe gross." Madison, Glen and Kyla said in unison.

**AN: Boyfriend By Big Time Rush and When I Met The Girl By Big Kid. Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Ashley paid the cab driver they hurried through the appartment building to Spencers appartment, rushed inside and locked the door.

Resting their heads aganst eachother they just stood there holding eachother for a minute before Ashley bent her head down and kissed Spencer on the lips softly. When the kiss ended Spencer looked up into Ashleys eyes. "That, that was... amazing!" Spencer said holding Ashley even closer. "Yeah, it was and so are you." Said Ash. "And so are you." Said Spence.

"Thank you Ash." "For what?" _She's so cute when she crinkles her nose and looks confused. _"For the song, I love that song and now I love it even more because you sang it for me." "You're welcome."

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, you know before when you told me how you felt in high school?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I kind of lied to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Ash but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of actually being with you, with someone that I love so much and what if it didn't work out."

"I understand Spence, you don't need to be sorry really it's ok. Besides we are together now, more in love than ever and it's most definitely going to workout I promise. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you so much Ash."

"And I love you just as much if not more."

"No, I love you more."

"Nuh uh, I love you more."

"Do not, I love you more."

Ashley pushed Spencer up aganst the wall, placed one leg inbetween Spencers legs and gave her a mind blowing kiss.

_Oh my god that was the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life and thats the trueth. ok come on Spence say something._

"You... win." Spencer replied out of breath.

With a great big smile on her face Ashley picked up Spencer and headed to the bedroom.

_I can't believe it's been a week already and me and Ash are actually a couple now. Ok now what to where for the BBQ tonight? Hmmmm, my blue shirt and black skirt? yep that sounds good to me now lets see what Ash thinks._

Spence walked into the bathroom while Ash is taking her shower and asks. "Hey Ash do think that this would be good to where tonight?" "Yes, perfect. I'm whereing a red shirt with my black skirt." Replied Ashley.

"That's great, I love those on you." She said with grin and a head tilt.

"So you getting in here with me or you just gonna stand out there and watch?" Ashley asked while laughing."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Spencer replied.

As they arrived at her mom and dads Spencer noticed that evryone was there already. Just before they could nock on the door it swung open.

"Hey Mr. C, Hey Paula." "Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hey girls it's great to finaly get to see you two over here again." Spencers dad Arther replied.

"Hey you two it's good to see you and what's that you brought?" Spencers mom Paula replied.

"Oh we just made a pasta salad to go with the hamburgers." Said Spence.

"Ahem, ahem." Ashley said geting all their attention.

"Ok Ashley made pasta salad to go with dinner." Spencer says as she turns and looks at Ashley. "Are you happy now?" Spencer said with a half grin.

"Yes, very much." Ash replied as she gave Spence a peck on the cheek wich made Spencers half grin turn into a huge smile.

As Arther and Paula laughed they lead them into the kitchen. Spencer put the salad in the fridge then they all walked out to the back yard.

When they said their hellows to evryone including Clay and Chelsea they noticed that Langston the DJ from the club was here too and before they could ask about it Kyla spoke up. "You guys know Langston already and Langston knows Ash already but..." Cuting Kyla off Langston finnished. "And you must be Spencer the one Ashley was singing to?"

Blushing Spencer replied. "Yep, that's me."

"Well it looks like you two were right I didn't need to worry. I went back to the club the next day and literally ran into Langston and we started talking and just hit it off so here we are. We are officially a couple."

"Cool that's awesome. Congrats." Ash and Spence said in unison.

"Ok evryone, foods up." Said Arther.

As evryone ate they talked about what the've been up too. How Clay has been busy at the hospital and so has Paula. Chelsea's been geting great deals on her art work. Arther being busy at work and went fishing with Glen and Aiden during the weekend. Glen and Aiden are both on paid vacation. Kyla, Madison, Chris and Langston have been working and out partying. Ashley and Spencer Have been trying to get to know eachother better if you know what I mean but they didn't mention that part. So all in all evrything was great.

**The End**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for reading =0)**


End file.
